Temporary Bliss
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: There had been one thing had made this very complicated transition so much easier to swallow and she couldn't wait to go see him. [for Kimberly]


**Author's note –** I don't know what to say. I need to stop listening to music? This oneshot was inspired by the song "Temporary Bliss" by The Cab. If you haven't heard it, you should go check it out. : )  
This is also a late Birthday present for the amazing Kimberly (BreaktheWalls).  
 **Disclaimer –** I only own myself and my crazy ideas. All rights to respective owners (and these individuals obviously own themselves).

* * *

 **Temporary Bliss**

* * *

She leaned back against the headrest and closed her eyes. Her first few weeks on the main roster had been difficult to say the least. It was an emotional roller coaster. She had been so excited to get her call up and that excitement still hadn't worn off. She was also tired and stressed, the hours were long and there was so much more travel. Her and her long-time boyfriend had broken up a month and half earlier. The stress of him being on the main roster while she was still in developmental had been too much on their relationship and they had decided to call it quits.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the gentle hum of her cell phone vibrating in her hand bag. She pulled her phone out of its special compartment and slid her finger across the screen. She smiled when the message popped up.

 _Room 113, meet me. I'll be waiting._

She glanced at the two girls in the front seat, both lost in conversation, before typing her reply.

 _I'll see you soon._

She smiled and slid the phone back into her purse. There had been one thing had made this very complicated transition so much easier to swallow and she couldn't wait to go see him.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

He held her tight against his side and kissed her lips. She smiled up at him, the sheet draped lightly over her body. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes off the table and pulled one out and lit it. He turned to her and ran his fingers through her disheveled blonde locks.

"You really are beautiful, Leah."

She blushed and ran her brightly polished finger nails down his chest. "Thank you, Jon." She had never thought she would catch the eye of the WWE champion. The thought almost amused her, catching the eye of top guy as soon as she was drafted to the main roster. She could just hear the rumors. She reached up and took the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray on the bedside table.

He opened his mouth to protest but she placed a finger to his lips, silencing him, as she ran her fingers through his shaggy curls. She pressed her lips to his and giggled when he pushed her back onto the pillows. A quiet moan escaped her lips as he planted a trail of kisses down her neck.

 _How could she be so lucky?_

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She slipped back into her hotel room. Lexi was already asleep; her back to the door. Leah slipped into the bathroom as quietly as possible and changed into her pajamas. She had taken the opportunity to shower at Jon's hotel room so she would not wake Alexis.

She glanced at the alarm clock and sighed. It was already three thirty in the morning. She would have to be up in three hours to go to the gym with Lexi and Becky. '

She turned to face the wall but found that sleep would not come. She found herself thinking about Jon. She wished just once she could stay the night. She loved the way it felt to be in his arms. He was so witty and charming.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Picturing his face and the way he smiled when she said his named. It was unbelievable how quickly she had fallen for him, how easy it had been for him to take and mend her heart.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She was exhausted the next day when she arrived at the arena. She had been lucky to get an hour's worth of sleep before Lexi had woken her up, already dressed to go the gym. The three girls had spent the morning working out, then grabbed breakfast at a local diner before spending the afternoon shopping and sightseeing.

She loved her friends but, the truth was she was happy to have some alone time. Becky wasn't much of a shopper and spent the majority of the afternoon complaining about the shops that Alexis dragged them too. Alexis had spent the majority of the afternoon complaining about how much she missed her boyfriend Matthew, RAW commentator Corey Graves. So after all of the hustle and bustle of the day, it was nice to have a few moments of solitude.

She checked her make up in the floor length mirror and smiled. She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder and headed for catering.

She waved to Trinity as she walked down the nearly empty hallway. None of the crew members acknowledged her as she passed.

Then she saw him, standing in the corner outside of catering, the title belt draped lazily over his shoulder as he talked to AJ. She smiled and waved. His blue eyes skimmed over her and he smirked before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

She frowned, unsure of what she had done to elicit such a never seemed to see Jon at the arenas. She understood he was busy but today they had run into each other, was it too much to ask or a little acknowledgement.

She turned into catering and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water. She waved to Alexis and Becky who were talking to Natalie at a table in the far corner before taking her food and heading back toward the divas locker room. She didn't feel much like talking at the moment.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She came in from the back, a proud smile on her face. Her match with Natalya had gone better than planned and it felt good to see the smiles on her co-workers faces as they congratulated her on her work.

She grabbed a bottle of ice water before heading back toward the diva's locker room. She was about to turn the door handle when a hand clasped her wrist and pulled her into neighboring storage cupboard.

She gasped and yanked her arm away as the person responsible flicked on the overhead light.

She found herself staring into the stormy eyes of none other than Jon Good. He smirked and pressed his lips to hers as his hand came to rest on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

"You were amazing out there." Her murmured before kissing her again. "You're going to come see me tonight."

She told herself to push him away, demand he tell her why he had ignored her earlier.

Instead she found herself sinking into his embrace and mumbling her agreement as he kissed her neck.

"I'm in room 212." He smiled and kissed her once more, tangling his fingers in her hair as his lips grazed over hers.

She frowned when he released her and left the closet, leaving the door open behind him.

 _How was it that he had so much control over her?_

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She changed into a short black dress and heels and packed up her things before returning to gorilla to wait for him, hoping to congratulate him after his match. She watched him on the giant monitor. Most of the other superstars and divas were in their locker rooms getting ready to head back to the hotels. Only Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton and AJ Styles all stood in gorilla, talking about their upcoming story-lines.

She smiled as he pinned Wyatt and the referee counted. One, two, three. She watched as his hand was raised and the fans all cheered. He was so popular with the WWE Universe. She felt her chest swell with pride as he walked up the ramp, clapping hands with fans and smiling.

He made his way behind the curtain and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked up to him, smiling brightly. "Congratulations. You were amazing out there."

"Thanks." He said simply, not even bothering to look at her, before walking past her and heading over to the group of guys. She frowned, hurt by his brush-off and retreated back to the locker room to collect her belongings.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

 _I'm waiting. . . ._

She stared at the text message.

She was torn. She knew she shouldn't go. Not after the way he had treated her. She wasn't sure why he had brushed her off at the arena but, that certainly wasn't something she should ignore.

But she wanted to be with him, to hug him, to kiss him, to touch him.

She shoved the phone into her bag and grabbed her key card. He was a weakness but, that didn't mean she couldn't be strong. She would find out why he had treated her that way. Then, hopefully, they could work something out. She wasn't going to be anyone's booty call but she wasn't going to deny her feelings either.

 _It was time to put it all on the line before she ended up with another broken heart._

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

"It's about time you got here." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her inside, kicking the door shut as he pinned her against the wall. His mouth overtook hers as his hands trailed up her thigh, wrapping it around his waist.

She moaned against his kiss, her arms snaking around his neck as she buried her fingers in his shaggy curls.

 _No. They needed to talk. She needed to get to the bottom of this._

She moved her hands to his chest and pushed him away gently, breathing heavy as she tugged at the hem of her dress.

"What's the problem?" He took a step forward, his hands finding her hips.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"What happened at the arena earlier today? I tried to talk to you twice and both times you brushed me off like I was nothing."

"I'm busy, babe. . ."

"I can understand that but, is it that hard to say hi or to acknowledge me?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I figured we were just having fun. There's really no reason for everyone to know our business is there?"

So that was it. He didn't want everyone to know that they were seeing each other. She ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and mustered up a bit of bravery.

"Jon, I am not looking for a big commitment or anything but, I'm not looking to just mess around either. If we are going to keep doing this than I at least want you to acknowledge me like we are in a relationship."

He sighed and walked over to the nightstand. He picked up his pack of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it. He took a hit and sat down on the bed. He was silent for a moment as he smoked his cigarette.

"I think you should go." He finally answered.

She frowned, surprised by his response. She thought he cared about her. "That's it. This is over just because I want to be more than just some good time at 2 am."

"I'm sorry." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

She nodded, "Fine. I'll see you around then, Jon." She muttered, fighting back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall. She walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

She made it to the elevator before the first tear slid down her cheek.

 _How could she have so stupid?_

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She turned down Becky's offer to go to the gym the next morning, opting to go for a long run around the city. She feared that her friends might pick up on her depressed mood.

She also worried she might run into the man who had caused said depressed mood.

She slid on her running shoes and grabbed her, phone, headphones and key card. A long run in the summer air would do her good.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around quickly. She rode with Alexis and Becky to the arena and quickly made her way to the diva's locker room. She felt like being alone.

She changed for her segment, in which she would attack Nikki Bella and make her official heel turn. She was so nervous. She had assumed she would stay face when she joined the main roster but, she was also excited to try something different.

Nikki was already changed, her hair and make up done. She smiled at her and patted her on the back. "You're going to be great, don't worry." She smiled and left the locker room.

She hoped Nikki was right. She was tired, she had gotten barely any sleep the night before. She had tossed and turned, too distraught over the events with Jon to fall asleep.

She felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of him. She quickly tipped her head back, hoping to stop her make up from running.

It was hard to concentrate after everything that had happened. She felt nauseous and her chest ached.

But when they called her name she put on a brave face. She had a job to do, a job that she loved, and that came first.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

Nikki was right. Everything went smoothly and the fans were very interested in the segment. She smiled as she ducked through the curtain and found the other Smackdown ladies waiting for her. They hugged her and congratulated her on her segment. She thanked them and forced a smile. She appreciated their kind words but, she just wanted to go and watch the rest of the show in the quiet of the locker room.

She grabbed a bottle of water and thanked them one more time. She was just about to hightail it back to the locker room when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Leah, you were great out there."

Her heart began to race as she turned to face him. His deep blue eyes bore into her from where he stood a few feet away.

She could sense the other ladies watching as she finally managed a response. "Thank you, Jon."

He nodded, he wore his signature jeans, beater and leather jacket. The WWE championship was thrown over his shoulder. He tapped it anxiously with his fingers. "So, uhm. I was doing some thinking. . ." He raked his fingers though his hair and glanced at the other girls, who didn't bother to hide the fact that they were staring at him as he spoke. "I thought maybe we could go get dinner or drinks or something, after the show. If you're up for it?"

Leah's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She watched as he tapped his foot. She had never seen Jon nervous before and she found the sight rather endearing.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"Great. I'll see you after the show." He said and smiled.

"Yea," She replied, a genuine smile gracing her face for the first time all day. "I'll see you then."

* * *

 **an.** this turned out way longer than I expected it to. I really hope you all enjoyed this.

And, I really hope you liked it Kimberly. I know you are a fan of both Dean and Carmella and when I heard this song I thought it fit them perfectly. Sorry it wasn't one of the couples on your list.

Thanks so much for reading, everybody. reviews and favorites are always appreciated. :)

-Danie

-Danie.


End file.
